Spin the Bottle!
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: This is for the Pepperony contest! Best of luck to the others that are in the competition! And well as the title says... please enjoy and review! I'll leave the secret in the story!


Pepperony story!

**Hey guys! This is for PottsXStark competition that she was doing! So I finally got to it! It has been hard for me to find the perfect idea but I finally have found it! **

** Okay I got this story when I was drinking water from a water bottle. I think you'll understand what I meant by that! Anyhow… in this story, there will be every teenager you can think off, with the exception of Rona and Andy. **

** And if y'all realize that this is similar to another story… (Can't be too careful) please inform me, I will make sure give them some credit!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… Yeah… I know. **

"Yup! My house. Yeah if you want?" Tony hung up the phone. It was best not to start on a long conversation with Whitney, she would go on and on about shoes. Tony shuddered with the idea.

He dialed up Pepper. "Pepper! Hey!" He heard a squeal from her end. A smile on his face he continued, "I'm having a small get together at my house. Want to come over?"

"Who else is coming?" Pepper asked quickly, either way she knew she was going to the party.

Tony swallowed and began his list of party members. "Rhodey, I mean of course. Um, Gene, Happy, Whitney, and Annie, you remember the mutant?"

"Of course! I'm guessing there is one more person you aren't mentioning." Pepper said her voice dropping darkly. Tony gulped, and nodded, only to realize that Pepper couldn't see that.

"You… Yeah, um, Whitney is coming too." Tony waited for that dark voice that always came with the mention of Whitney. But instead he was surprised.

"Okay Tony! I'll be over in a few!" Pepper cried into the phone. She hung up. Tony let out a sigh and proceeded into making the party.

…

Hours later, the guests arrived. Tony barely did much other than doing his bed, and gathering snacks from around the house. He set the party up in the upstairs movie room.

When the doorbell rang, he ran down the stairs and threw open the door. His jaw would've reached the floor if it could've. Whitney was wearing a sleeveless red dress. It had a simple ruffled ending and a sweet-hearted neckline. The dress stopped midway down her thigh and to top it all off, she wore her famous black heels.

"Whitney this was just a simple get together. You didn't-" She cut him off with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh come on, Tony. You of all people. You know that this is how I dress anytime there is the word 'party' involved. By the way, where is it?" Tony pointed up the stairs, and watched her walk away. Whitney was definitely overdoing her hip movement.

The second doorbell rang. Tony was sitting downstairs, not daring to face Whitney alone in the dark painted movie room. It was way to risky.

When he opened the door, Gene was alongside Annie. "Annie! Gene! Hey, come on in!" Tony smiled brightly and stepped aside waiting for the guests to pass by.

"Rhodey isn't home?" Annie asked. She also wore something fancy, a simple black skirt that stopped by her knees and a v- necked orange shirt. Tony could see the light in her eyes, he would've whistled and smirked by the fact that Rhodey had a crush. Instead he smiled and nodded towards the staircase.

"Whitney is upstairs. Rhodey is just getting ready that's all. In fact I believe he is upstairs at the moment." When he watched Annie nearly jump up the stairs, he turned his attention to Gene. "You can head up too if you'd like."

"See you upstairs Stark. Pepper is coming right?" Tony couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, why did Gene care?

"She sure is!" Tony said instead. Gene was dressed in his regular attire, nothing too much, but he doubted Gene cared much about anything. He watched Gene leave.

Happy showed up seconds later. Tony paced around the living room, waiting for Whitney. His pacing paid off when the last doorbell rang. He threw open the door. Pepper was not dressed in a dress, but in black slacks and a red silky button up shirt. Her hair was curled and there was a hint of pink lip-gloss.

"Hey Tony!" She said. She was smiling, ear-to-ear.

"Pepper… You look great! Um, want to come in?" Tony said. He had to force himself to take his eyes off those beautiful pink lips. Pepper smiled and walked in. She followed Tony as he climbed up the stairs. He took her to the movie room.

Whitney, Annie, Gene, Happy, and Rhodey were all seated in a circle in the center of the room. They were all sipping on some Dr. Pepper. Tony got the glass bottle versions of them, they were special and he thought this party decided some extra money.

"Tony! Here sit by me!" Whitney called. She patted the empty carpet next to her. Pepper looked from Whitney to Tony. She saw him look back at her, his face sullen, but she put on a smile and encouraged him to go sit with the witch.

As Tony sat down, Pepper took a seat next to Gene, who like Whitney, was patting the empty carpet next to him. Once everyone settled in Rhodey piped up.

"Finished my drink." He burped once and set the bottle in the middle on its side. Everyone stared at him; unable to understand the reason he had to address that.

"That was totally pointless to say." Gene said lazily. He was propped up on his elbows, his Dr. Pepper untouched in his right hand. Rhodey shrugged. He started twiddling with his thumbs; the room did, after all, suddenly get quiet after his outburst.

Suddenly, Whitney clapped her hands. Her hands flew to her mouth, to cover up the immature squeal. "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Now it was Whitney's turn for attention, though she didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Are you serious Stane?" Gene sat up now. His elbows rested on his knees. With a shrug he said, "I'm in." Annie looked started from the sudden request.

"What's Spin the Bottle?" She said. Her voice was small; she was definitely embarrassed. Her face was flushed beneath her drooping black hair.

"Then we _have_ to play. Everyone else knows how to play right?" Whitney gestured to everyone else. Everyone nodded, except for the innocent mutant. Whitney scooted up the front. With one hand, she grabbed the Dr. Pepper bottle, and flicked her wrist. The bottle spun quickly around and around. Whitney eagerly fixed her eyes on the bottle waiting for it to slow down. It did. And it happened to land on the innocent child.

Annie.

She squealed. "What do I do?" She cried. Whitney put her hand up asking her to shut up. Annie's eyes grew dark but she ended up keeping her mouth sealed. The bottle spun again and landed on Tony. Whitney growled but sighed.

"Okay. The point of the game. The two people the bottle lands on, they kiss." Whitney crossed her hands and looked down at the empty brown bottle. Tony paled, a lot more than possible. Annie equally paled. She pulled her shaking hands to her chest and fearfully glared in Tony's direction.

"Do we have to?" Annie asked. Her brown eyes flared. Whitney sighed in frustration.

"Annie! Get your butt here and kiss Tony! Hurry up!" Annie slowly got to her knees and scooted over to Tony. He sat up and sighed, closing his eyes. He fixed his eyes on Annie and smiled.

"You don't have to do this Annie. I-" Tony was interrupted.

"Tony! Stop! You know the point of this game!" Whitney cried. This time, her angry eyes were replaced with a cruel amusement. Gene started laughing, angering Tony beyond his limit.

Annie leaned in and kissed his cheek. It was a feathery light kiss, something Tony was okay with. "Happy?" Annie snapped at Whitney. Everyone in that circle suddenly put a thumbs down sign, it included Pepper (who was surprisingly smiling).

In order to end the scene, Tony reached out, grabbed Annie's neck, and pulled her into a kiss. It lasted about seconds before Tony pulled away and smiled sweetly. "I'm sure that was acceptable, was it not Whitney?" He asked. Whitney frowned and proceeded in spinning the bottle. This time it landed on Pepper.

Instantly, Pepper froze. Her eyes focused on the empty hole looking at her. She gulped. Pepper silently prayed for someone that wasn't happy, or Rhodey. Rhodey was like her brother, and so was Happy. She couldn't think of a day having to kiss them for a game.

It landed on Gene. Pepper wasn't relieved, but she felt reassured. She turned around to see that Gene was already moving in, a smirk playing along his lips. He placed his lips on hers.

There were "oooos" and "ahs", both of which Pepper wasn't pleased about. She felt Gene's hands move up her cheek, but before it could reach her hair she pulled away. Looking down at her lap, she felt a blush making its way into her cheeks. Pepper saw a frown written on Gene's face.

"My, my Gene. You are a charmer!" Whitney said giggling. Once again, she spun the bottle. This time it landed on her. "Oh! I wonder who it is I will kiss." She said with built sarcasm. Pepper noticed Tony tense. And she understood why, the bottle landed on him.

"Wait! That's not fair! I already went! Have another guy go!" Tony protested. But Whitney was already spreading on a fresh coat of lip-gloss, doing her hair, and fixing her top.

"Nope. It's what the bottle wants. And it seems as though it wants us to kiss Tony." Whitney made her way over, crawling, making an emphasis as she moved closer to him. Tony tensed, unsure what he should do. He didn't feel comfortable kissing the one girl he shared all his secrets with. He had another girl in mind.

"Pucker up, lover boy." Whitney said, seductively. Tony wasn't able to respond, for Whitney's lips were on top of his. He kept his mouth closed, but felt Whitney moving in on him. She suddenly was on his lap, moving her hands around his neck. Tony counted silently in his mind. _One, two, three, four, five, SIX! _Tony turned his head, and gently pushed Tony off. She looked hurt, but nonetheless content with the slobbery kiss.

"Never knew your lips were that sweet Tony. I hope that bottle lands on us again." She gave him a wink. Tony couldn't help but wince.

As the game went on, Rhodey ended up kissing Annie, which made them both happy. Rhodey ended up asking her out. It went out wonderfully. Happy kissed Whitney, something he didn't look comfortable doing at all. Gene kissed Whitney and Annie, and Pepper kissed only Happy. Tony was lucky enough to keep his lips off limit.

"Okay! Here it goes!" Whitney was over excited. Her eyes were glittering, and it even looked as if her dress hiked up her thigh even more. Her heels were off, and her gloss was spread all across her lips. Tony rolled his eyes; this was typical of Whitney.

Time slowed, as the first victim was Pepper. Pepper didn't know why, but she felt as though she knew whom her next kisser was. And sure enough it was Tony Stark. Pepper's heart pounded as she saw Tony smile widely. There was a big glitter in his eyes, something that Pepper knew immediately. He was excited.

"No! I mean, we should stop now, it's getting late and-" Whitney started.

"Nuh uh! They deserve a kiss. I don't know what's wrong with you all of a sudden. Go on Pep." Rhodey intervened. He was on his stomach, on hand around Annie's waist. Whitney frowned, she was most definitely angry; it was obvious all over her face.

"Then go on. Get it over with." Whitney grumbled. Pepper made her way over. She rather not have Tony come to her, more her go to him. She inched her way slowly, making sure to delay this heated moment. She passed Whitney, who shot a "you-had-better-not-ruin-his-lips-and-scar-him!" look.

When she reached him, she was out of breath. "You scared?" Tony asked playfully. She shook her head, but she felt her palm moisten. "I won't hurt you, I promise." Pepper nodded.

She closed her eyes. Instantly, Pepper felt a soft hand on her cheek. She didn't even flinch away, it was a soft touch something she did like. She felt her heart flutter, but she ignored everything. At the moment, everything was gone and her reality floated around Tony and herself.

Once those soft warm lips landed on hers, she knew she was in heaven. She got an instant warm sensation that floated throughout her body. She even heard Gene and Whitney grunt from disapproval. But Rhodey, Annie, and Happy cheered them on. That was all Tony needed. He proceeded into pulling Pepper closer.

He put his hands over her waist, and gave a sharp tug. Pepper gasped as she flew into Tony's lap, but within seconds, her kiss returned back to Tony.

She felt his hands cup her cheek, so she dared to run one hand through his hair. He moaned in response. Pepper felt him smile against her lips, and so she smiled back.

"That's enough!" Whitney cried. But Rhodey, Annie, and Happy rose to their feet, grabbed Whitney and Gene, and headed down the stairs.

"Have fun you two." Rhodey shouted from down the stairs.

And "have fun" they did. They ended up rolling around. Pepper on the floor, and Tony on top of her. Pepper couldn't remember any other day where she was as happy as she was today.

And it was all thanks to Whitney.

**Yay! I couldn't have updated this later. Sorry PottsXStark! Anyhoo! I hope you guys liked this and as usual, please review, fav, and what not! **


End file.
